How Not to Meet Your Future In Laws
by MovingForwardsNotLookingBack
Summary: SEQUEL! Sequel to Taming Charlie Weasley. Parvati should have told her family she was engaged, but what she definitely should have done was made sure Charlie was clothed when she made the announcement. Parvati/Charlie


Well Everybody, I am Back! No okay I don't want to lie, who knows if this'll spark my writing flame again. But speaking of flames, it is quite hot. This got my mind off the heat and onto something productive. Hope you all like it, reviews are always appreciated.

_Dear Padma,_

_So! It feels like we haven't talked in ages!_ Parvati scribbled on a piece of parchment. She scowled, crumpled it up, dipped her quill in ink, and tried again. _Padma, I miss you Sis!_ She could see her sister scowling in her mind. "Hello my darling." Charlie entered their flat, wrapping his arms around her. After the two had lived at work before they had become serious, they had been comfortable. But a few months before they were engaged to be married, they had found a flat nearby, where they lived happily and enjoyed testing the waters of married life.

Parvati missed her life with her family and her sister, but she felt a new sense of self in Romania, something she wholeheartedly loved, almost as much as she loved Charlie. He didn't keep the flat messier than her liking, and he understood when she needed to retire with her painting in the living room for the night. She couldn't help but smile when he read her mind

Already deep into planning the wedding, Parvati realized she had broken the twin's cardinal rule: make your twin the first person you tell, when you're getting married. It wasn't that Padma disliked Charlie, she respected what the two did with dragons but, she couldn't help but blame him for taking her sister away. The two were never quite the best of friends, and Parvati struggled finding a way to break the news. She assumed a letter would be safest, but also the most impersonal. The announcement was already a month and a half late, how much more impersonality could the Patil sister take?

A howler was far from the question, the letters had the sensitivity of Ronald Weasley. But still, Parvati was at a standstill. Padma was expected to visit in three days with their parents and the best Parvati could manage was to imply she had news to share in her letters to her sister. "Love! Where are all the towels?"Charlie yelled from the bathroom, where he planned to take his last shower there until Parvati's parents left.

Scowling over the pile of laundry that she was hanging on a line, Parvati informed him that he would have to airdry until the towels were finished doing the same. Charlie grumbled under his breath but turned on the shower nonetheless. Parvati laughed softly to herself and finished pinning up Charlie's shorts in the back of their small flat. Looking around their small area, Parvati breathed in the aroma of her soon to be husband and choked on the deep smell of smoke. She knew she reeked of it too, but she felt utterly bad for those who weren't used to the smell. Filling a number of vases with flowers from her garden, Parvati felt a little more female in the flat and began tidying up aimlessly.

"Honey, I'm here!" Padma's voice rung through the apartment and Parvati dropped a glass on the kitchen floor.

"Reparo." She muttered irritably.

"Par? You here?" Padma called and Parvati dashed into the loo, turning off her fiancee's shower and hissed that her family had arrived early. Charlie stared dumbstruck in the shower, his hair half shampooed as he was thrust Parvati's engagement ring before she clicked the door shut behind her.

"Sorry, I'm here! I was in the loo." She smiled genially at her family wandering around the place. "Pad, Mum, Dad! I'm so glad to see you! Didn't have any trouble with the portkey?" She eyed the window where Charlie's and her's clothes were fluttering in the breeze. She inwardly moaned. She needed her parents to think she wasn't moving too fast with Charlie and that the two were meant to be.

"All went well, and work gave me a few extra days off, so we thought we'd pop in and surprise you." Padma grinned and hugged Parvati.

"I'm so happy you all are here! Can I get you drinks?" Her family sat down in the living room, quietly discussing the furnishing and whether or not it was suitable and Parvati used her wand to sweep all traces of Charlie under shelves, book cases, and anything else that could harbor her secret, if only for a few hours. And to make matters worse, the Weasley himself was trying to summon clothes into the bathroom to dry himself off and it was becoming a little suspicious looking. Finally, after distractedly brewing drinks, Parvati whispered: "Accio Robe!" and threw it into the bathroom after scooping the clothes from the hallway floor into their bedroom hamper.

"Sweetheart? Can we help you?" Her mother called into the kitchen and Parvati dumped the pile of summoned clothespins into the cutlery drawer, slamming it shut.

"No, Mum!" She replied, using her wand to bring the drinks into the sitting room.

"Thanks, Dear." Her mother took the beverage, gratefully sipping it as she looked around. "You have lovely place here. And your taste appears to be improving, I particularly love this chair." She gestured to what she sat upon.

Charlie grinned widely in the hallway listening to his future in-law's conversation, he had picked out that chair, Parvati hated it.

Pumping his fist in the air, Charlie thumped his elbow on the wall, lifting his robe to an uncomfortably short length (seeing as he had accidentally ended up with Parvati's), and Nikir Patil looked around curiously. "Do you have a pet?" He picked up the dog collar sitting on the table in front of them. Parvati cursed George for sending her that damned gag gift for her birthday. She'd have to repay him later.

She managed a fake sniffle and brushed her hair from her eyes. "I did but...Smokey died. I haven't the heart to get ride of his collar just yet." Parvati bit her tongue, lying to her parents on day one, she assumed it could only go up from there.

"Oh that's awful dear. Do you have any pictures?" Her mother asked gently and Parvati sat up quickly.

"I burned them, when I cremated Smokey and sprinkled his ashes near the Reserve. That's where he was happiest." Parvati was shocked by the lies escaping her lips. Nikir and Mita nodded but Padma was trying not to laugh. Something was going on there, and she was determined to find out what it was.

"So, what's this news you mentioned in your letter?" Padma reclined back to ask her sister who seemed to have stiffened. Before Parvati could reply, Padma cut her off "Ah well, it can wait, I'm going to get myself another drink!" Parvati nodded slowly and chatted with her parents. Padma decided to take advantage of this time, to snoop. The two had done it quite often in Hogwarts, she hoped she still had it in her to figure out what Parvati was hiding. Padma nearly lost her chance as she slipped and fell face down to the kitchen floor. Catching herself on her hands and looking beneath her heel for the culprit, Padma found a men's sock.

So Charlie's been sleeping over. Interesting. Padma thought to herself, snooping around some more, to no avail. Parvati had always been the sneakier sister. Padma followed the hallway to a bathroom door, which she opened curiously. Charlie nearly jumped out of his skin when he found himself face to face with his future sister-in-law. "Charlie?" She hissed, "What are you doing here? In my sister's robe? And why is there shampoo in your hair?" She tried to keep her voice down but she had a feeling she knew what was going on.

"You two are living together!" She jabbed her finger accusingly at him and Charlie only looked sheepish. "You are! I knew it!" Padma celebrated for a moment before rejoining her family in the sitting room, choosing to seat herself next to her sister while their parents looked through photo albums of Parvati's work at the reserve.

"I know"

"I know I should have told you, it's a big step and you should have"

"Darling, come see this enormous dra-"

"I know Mum, they're big and firey." Padma turned to her sister, whispering: "I can't believe you didn't-"

"I'm sorry, getting married is like the biggest-"

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Padma jumped out of her seat, nearly clambering to the floor. "I was talking about you two living together! You're getting MARRIED?" Parvati had never hated herself more than she did at that moment. Both parents looked up now in shock. Parvati was about ready to melt on the floor. "CHARLIE!" Padma screeched and the trapped redhead looked up, unsure of whether he should come out or not. Assuming their parents were outside or something, Charlie exited the loo, bathrobe and all, and suddenly he too felt the need to melt into nothing.

Padma, going from rage to hysterics in mere seconds, doubled over in laughter while her mother looked near fainting. Charlie masculinely cleared his throat, puffed up his chest, and strode across the room. Holding out his hand to Nikir, and then Mita, he said loud and proud: "Hello, my name is Charlie Weasley. And I love your daughter."

"That's good to hear, son." Nikir said monotonely, "Almost as much as you love wearing her clothes?" He raised his eye brow and both daughters snorted in laughter.


End file.
